User talk:Oscarfan
Wunderbar! Hi, Enrique! Thanks for all of the work you're doing on the German videos. I just wanted to mention that I had kind of thrown that list together of Sesamstrasse Videos, and then put it under Sesamstrasse Merchandise, because that was all I had. You can erase it since you made the actual category for it. I won't touch it if you're still working with it, but I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking when I made it. If you need any help with anything, let me know! -- Ken (talk) 01:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :If anything, I'd need help with the order of them. I got them all from Amazon (I missed a few still) and some of them don't list dates. So, it's in alphabetical order right now. Also, the German stuff is fun to work as, since there's always more info about it. I've still got 50 or more episodes pages to make from the KI.KA website! - Oscarfan 01:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Well, I know I got a whole bunch of data like contents and years from various German sites when I was working on the CD's, but I'll have to dig around and see if I can find them again. Also, 2 things that might help are that I've noticed some of the video titles match with certain CD's, and you can tell that the street signs that say "123" are after the ones that say "CTW", like ours are. I'll see what else I can come up with tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 06:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, great stuff you're adding! Have you seen ebay.de? There's a ton of stuff on there, too. I just noticed that they also made doubles of some earlier titles. -- Ken (talk) 03:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Not yet. I tried the American ebay, but found not much. I've mainly been using this site. - Oscarfan 13:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Episode 3064 Aren't some scenes missing of episode 3064? I think that Prairie Dawn and the Sheep chase ran into 2 other films. Keith Harring Exit, and A Gymnastics Class practices Tricks for the Circus. Thanks_ Usertalk: Birdmen. :I don't know. Ask MuppetVJ. - Oscarfan 18:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Guides Actually, I was looking over episode 3970 again and I think there a couple street scenes missing. I'm watching the episode on my laptop so I'll go over it again and make any needed edits.- TheArbor Ugh You shouldn't remove this video because thats a variant of Do de rubber duck you know and it's called Hide your Bomb.Leaker 00:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :We don't include fan-made videos on the Wiki. - Oscarfan 00:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :So,why can't we have reversed videos here?Leaker 00:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't showcase fan-made videos here. They serve no purpose to further the article. - Oscarfan 00:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright i just wanna make sure everthings alright.Leaker 00:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sing yourself Sillier at the Movies wiki Hi i granted you those rights in Sing yourself Sillier at the Movies wiki so would you like to contribute there?--Leaker 23:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. A wiki based on a single home video isn't that great an idea. - Oscarfan 23:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well try it.Leaker 00:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You the man! I am impressed that you found info on Sesame Street Test Show 2 (I guess it's safe to assume that test shows 3-5 were sponsored by 4, 5, and 6 respectively, though not a safe enough assumption for the wiki), as well as the rare Sesame Street at Night special (I figure that duet between Lena Horne and Grover is "How Do You Do?"). Good work (and I recently found an image of Gene Shalit with a puppet version of him that appears in the special, somewhere on the wiki). --Minor muppetz 18:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) New guides for old episodes Hi, Enrique! I was just curious about the new pages you've been making for old SS episodes. Some of them only have one or two items on them. Were some of the old CTW materials really that short? A lot of the ones I've seen (that Danny has) went into more detail. -- Ken (talk) 04:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess it depends on the kind of document it is. The ones I found were mostly critiques on certain segments in certain episodes (Like the one on Talk:Season 4). I'm pretty sure the ones Danny found were material sent to teachers or parents to plan ahead on how they teach their children. - Oscarfan 13:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Recent guides I saw that you added info on many season 4 and 7 episodes of Sesame Street today, and I thought all of the episodes from those seasons (or at least everythign that was in a program guide at CTW Archives) had been covered on the wiki. Did you add pages on episodes that may have been overlooked previously, or did you use other sources besides the program guides (I figure you must have used that one research paper in the link posted at Talk: Season 4 (1972-1973) and maybe those music residual forms....s that all)? --Minor muppetz 02:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :The ones on Talk:Season 4 are about to be used. Hillyb post a couple more on the talk pages of season 7 and 9. The other ones I did came from an article I looked up on the same site as the links he put up. I haven't found much after that, but I'm still looking. - Oscarfan 14:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "I've Grown Accustomed..." I saw that you added a note at The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years stating that the clip of "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face" is from The Ed Sullivan Show. Are you sure it's from Sullivan? I know that the routine was performed twice on the show, but the Muppets first appeared on the show after it swithced to color, and the clip is in black and white (though it seems like whenever clips from that show appear in documentaries or retreospectives they usually use black and white copies). That routine was also performed on many different shows throughout the 1950s and 1960s (I've always assumed that clip was the original Tonight Show performance, though it is wideley sourced that most of Johnny Carson's 1960s shows were erased, and that appearance was done before Carson became host). --Minor muppetz 16:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's clearly the same set as the Sullivan version. If you watch the Sullivan version, you can tell that's the clip it came from. - Oscarfan 16:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Number Three Ball Film first appearance? I saw you added at Number Three Ball Film that the first appearance oof the sketch was Episode 0277. Did you mean to put in the "earliest known appearance" box? I assume you used information from the scans found at Talk:Episode 0277, which don't indicate whether that episode is the first to include the music (the scans do appear to be a bit cut-off at the side so I don't know if you might have seen these in person or anything). --Minor muppetz 03:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. I thought that was a season 2 episodes. Consider it done! - Oscarfan 14:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Enrique's talk archive * Muppet Wiki Talk